Nuka
"As long as we blend in with the rest of the pups from the other regions... We should be golden!" -- Nuka to Artemis - Nuka is a mostly sandy orange, young female wolf with orange eyes. She has two light orange circles over both of her eyes. A supporting protagonist. Voice Nuka is voiced by Cassirollchan History Her mother once belonged to the Rebellion, and fought along-side the rebels. During a raid to save the Kingdom's captured pups, Nuka's mother ended up killing one of the "High-Ranks" of the time, Echo. Not long after she found out that she was expecting pups. Fearing for her safety, and the safety of her unborn puppies, The Rebellion leader helped Nuka's mother go into hiding. She took a new identity, and became a member of Region Four to mask her true identity. When Nuka was born, her mother was very afraid for her daughter, and often would tell her to just blend in with the other pups, and not to draw any attention to herself, so she would not be put in danger. She became very close with Artemis and Kayden while growing up, the three becoming inseparable. The trio prepared for the sorting together and often dreamed about what the world was like beyond their small region of the Kingdom. During the annual sorting, Nuka and Kayden became rather close, and hints of a romance have been sprinkled throughout the series. She has shown great promise in her fighting skills and was selected with Kayden to be personal guards for Artemis. While in the kingdom, it shows that Nuka and Kitty do not get along, and Nuka often says the wrong thing around her. Despite this rivalry, she is selected by the Queen to join the battle on the rebellion. However, she is given poor wooden armor, that restricts her movements and abilities. At some point in the battle, Nuka receives a debilitating head injury, which leads her to forget who she is, or what has happened. She is found by one of the last remaining rebels, Bleu, who brings her to the small group of survivors. Essie who is devastated from the battle's effect, sees the young wolf and decides that it is up to her to protect Nuka from that point on-wards. Nuka begins travelling with the group, and becomes one of it's members under the leader-ship of Essie. She doesn't understand what is happening, but follows them anyways. Personality Out of the three, Nuka is the most logical and level-headed. She often is the voice of reason in the group. She listens to all angles of arguments before speaking, and carefully weighs out pros and cons before making decisions. That being said, she is believes wholeheartedly in justice and fairness, and if she believes something is unjust, she cannot help herself from saying whatever comes to her mind, which often gotten her in trouble in the Kingdom. After her injury, she becomes a shell of herself, and becomes very shy. She is lost in her own confusion and fear, and has a hard time placing her trust in anyone besides Essie. Relationships Artemis Artemis is Nuka's best friend from pup-hood, and they two of them did all of their training together. The pair balance each other out very well and work well together. After being brought to the Kingdom, Nuka was assigned as Artemis' personal guard, and took her job very seriously. She went into the battle believing it would protect Artemis in the end. Kayden Another one of Nuka's close friends, Kayden has always been around. The three of them were inseparable. As they grew up, Kayden began to develop feelings for Nuka, but she didn't feel the same way at first. As she watched him grow and bloom, she began to notice that maybe she was wrong after all. After Nuka failed to return from the battle, Kayden was told she died. He vowed to take vengeance on the Rebellion Leader for her death. Kitty From the very start, the two are seen to butt heads. There is just something between them that neither can put their paw on, but both do not like one another. Nuka is very put off by Kitty's lack of empathy and fairness, which often makes her go against what Kitty says. Despite multiple warnings from Artemis to not back-talk, Nuka seems unable to control herself around the head hunter. Kitty was to give Nuka her armor for the battle. Essie After Nuka's injury, she was left very confused and frightened. Because of this, she finds it hard to trust anyone. However, it is Essie who pulls her out of her shell, and Nuka begins to put her trust and faith in Essie. Trivia * Nuka name was supposed to be 'Athena' and was originally planned to be Artemis' sister, but that was later changed due to complications. She was then redesigned and given a different story line. * Before Nuka was re-written, Artemis was the one who was supposed to have the romantic sub-plot with Kayden, but was changed when Nuka came around. * It was planned that Nuka was going to be killed off, but the plot changed and it no longer fit. Family 'Mate --' None 'Mother -- '''Unnamed Female - ''Living 'Father -- '''Unnamed Male - ''Living Category:Characters